


Pocha Tales

by Mazarin221b



Series: Subbyforov Nut Zone Valentines Day Extravaganza [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Sex with a guy with a tail, Sort of? - Freeform, Tail Sex, Telephone Game Fic, Unexpected pocha is unexpected, Valentine's Day, Victor has a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: Part 5 in the Valentine's Day Telephone Game Fic, Unexpected Pocha!“Victor,” Yuuri says from the bed, and his voice is tinged with warning.“Hmm?” Victor twists his torso a few times until he feels nice and loose. Last night was a bit rough, but he’s still young enough to take it without much of an aftereffect.Yuuri scrambles across the sheets. “Victor.” His voice is much more insistent. “You, uh. Um.”Victor turns, annoyed, and watches as Yuuri’s eyes follow his rear as he turns. “What is it?”“You ah.” Yuuri swallows. “You have a tail.”





	Pocha Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how this works: One person gets a prompt, then they write 500-1500 words of fic based on the prompt. They then show their last three lines of the fic to the next person, they write, and one it goes. I was 5 of 6, so I went with what I had! Make sure you read all the rest of the fic in this series - it may not make sense, but its hot as hell and a whole lot of romantic Valentine's Day fun! Thanks to my subbyforov friends for inviting me! <3

> My prompt: 
> 
> _ ‘Should I... feel ashamed about what we did today?’ _ he considers, looking at Yuuri sleeping. 
> 
> In the morning, he wakes up and finds himself surrounded by his fiancé’s arms, in a human body again, but no less cute than Pocha-Yuuri.
> 
> _ ‘Nah.’ _
> 
>  

Victor stretches in the morning sunshine, rays streaming across the bed and highlighting one long, long leg that Yuuri has pushed out from under the covers. He’s back to himself, yes, smooth skin and sweet face and cute little snub nose and all. The bed creaks as Victor heaves a sigh of relief. Yesterday was…much sexier than he’d expected, fun and sensual and sweet, but he’s just glad to have his gorgeous fiancée back to himself again.

And oh, is he. The covers have slipped down over Yuuri’s back as well, revealing an expanse of well-muscled shoulders and satiny skin, and a dip over his spine that begs to be kissed over and over, Victor trailing his lips up Yuuri’s backbone until he can tease his nape, brush featherlight kisses over his hairline and nip at his ears.

Victor shudders. Arousal is starting to flit through his veins, skitter along his nerves. No matter how much they’re together it’s never quite enough to quench the desire that surges through Victor’s heart whenever they have a moment alone. Then Yuuri turns over onto his back and the sun filters across his face, and Victor can’t help himself. He gently brushes Yuuri’s bangs out of his eyes and traces his fingertips over Yuuri’s cheek and jaw, and waits.

Ah, there it is. A little flutter under thin, blue-veined eyelids, a tiny twitch of that adorable nose. Waking Yuuri up in the morning is difficult at the best of times, but this gentle awareness at ten am on a Saturday morning won’t be nearly as unwelcome as a five am morning workout alarm.

“Mmmmph.  Did yesterday really happen?” Yuuri mumbles. “Because I’d swear it was a dream.” Yuuri cracks open his eyes and scans himself, one arm raised as he examines. “Yeah, I seem fairly okay. I think.” He turns that scrutiny on Victor. “How are you?”

“Ah, other than slightly surprised at myself, I’m okay,” Victor says. “I mean, I didn’t expect that, but…”

“But it was fun. If weird. A bit.”

Victor laughs, slightly self conscious. “Yeah. It was.”

“We should probably shower. Wash off whatever it was that may have caused it.” 

Victor nods. “Good idea.” Victor kicks the blankets down and stands, stretching his back until it pops. 

“Victor,” Yuuri says from the bed, and his voice is tinged with warning.

“Hmm?” Victor twists his torso a few times until he feels nice and loose. Last night was a bit rough, but he’s still young enough to take it without much of an aftereffect.

Yuuri scrambles across the sheets. “Victor.” His voice is much more insistent. “You, uh. Um.”

Victor turns, annoyed, and watches as Yuuri’s eyes follow his rear as he turns. “What is it?”

“You ah.” Yuuri swallows. “You have a tail.”

“What?” Victor yelps, and tries to turn around and look at his back. He twists and bends until he sees it: a short, fluffy white tail with a black tip, almost identical to the one Yuuri was sporting yesterday, right at the base of his spine. “What the fuck?”  He twitches, and the tail wiggles, just a tiny bit.

Yuuri giggles, then slaps his hand across his mouth. “Sorry,” he mumbles, “But it’s so  _ cute _ !”

Victor huffs a sigh. “Yuuri Kastuki, please, let’s get serious. I have a tail. You had one last night. Something is causing this. We should not look like this, no matter how cute it is!” Victor runs his hands through his hair and sits on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. 

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Yuuri says, and leans against his shoulder. “Besides, it’ll probably go away, right? I mean, look at me, I’m back to normal and it was only what, twelve hours? You’ll be fine. And in the meantime…” Yuuri’s hand skates down Victor’s bare back and tweaks the tip of the tail. A shudder runs up Victor’s spine, an electric current of pleasure that leaves him covered in goosebumps.

“Oh,” he breathes, and Yuuri smirks. 

“Yeah, I felt the same last night. Good, isn’t it?” 

Victor is intrigued. He’s never really shied away from any sort of sexual experience he’s been offered, and he’s already gone much farther than having a simple little tail. May as well experience it while it’s there.  “Do it again,” he demands.

Yuuri laughs, and winds his finger around the tail and tugs, lightly, and Victor  _ moans _ . 

“That’s right, Victor,” Yuuri whispers, as he guides him back onto the bed and crawls over him. “Enjoy it while you can.” Yuuri noses under his jaw and kisses his way up Victor’s neck until he brushes soft kisses across his cheeks. “How far do you want to go this morning?” he asks, the words a press of breath against Victor’s lips.

He’s just had marathon sex last night but Yuuri’s body awakens hunger in him like nothing he’s ever experienced. He wants him constantly, the need never truly quenched and simmering under his skin like a banked fire every time he sees Yuuri move, every time Yuuri looks at him from under his eyelashes. This is no different; even in the midst of the strangest of experiences, he’s got Yuuri there with him every step of the way.

“Anything you want,” he rasps, and arches as Yuuri’s hand grazes his cock on the way to cradle his balls.

“Oooh, fun,” Yuuri says, eyes alight, and dips down to lick across Victor’s nipple. Victor gasps as the contact, Yuuri’s tongue and lips teasing his nipple to an agonizing peak of awareness until he bites down gently and Victor twists and writhes under him. “That’s it,” Yuuri purrs, then does the same to the other nipple. “Show me how much you want it, Vitya.”

Victor melts under the onslaught of Yuuri’s mouth and hands, the tail completely forgotten until Yuuri gently urges Victor over onto his stomach and smears kisses down his spine, right to the base of the tail right above his ass.  It’s almost as sensitive as the base of his cock, the nerves close to the skin and heightened by the fluff of white and black fur that tingles as Yuuri pets it. 

“So adorable. So sweet.  Can you move it at all?” 

Victor is swamped with arousal, clear thought and concentration almost an impossibility. “I … um. I don’t know?” He tries to think about his spine, about how he can roll his spine, his hips, and see if he can’t find the minor twitch of awareness in his muscles that means yes, he has some control over this strange appendage.  “Did that do anything?”

“Oh, there!” Yuuri says, delighted. “Do that again! It sort of…lifted. A little bit.”

Victor thinks hard about moving it side to side, wagging it like a puppy might. 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri breathes. “That is… strangely sexy.” Yuuri runs the flat of his hand down Victor’s back, and the glide of it makes him arch, ass in the air. “Yeah, like that. Lift your ass up for me, Victor,” Yuuri says, and scrambles to slip between Victor’s knees, knocking his legs apart enough he can slip his fingers between the cheeks of Victor’s ass.  

Victor wiggles just a little bit, opening his legs more and concentrating on making his tail drop until it barely brushes against Yuuri’s hands as he starts to slowly finger him open. 

“That good, baby?” Yuuri asks, one hand possessively curled over his hip. “You look so cute like this, Victor. I’m not going to be able to hold back long.”

Victor gasps as Yuuri presses two fingers inside of him and curls them against his prostate. “Oh god. I, ah. You’re not weirded out?”

“Not at all. Were you, last night?” Yuuri pulls his fingers out and rubs the head of his cock over Victor’s hole, up and down the crack of his ass. 

Victor whimpers and he drops his forehead to the bed. “No, nghh, god that feels good. Come on, I’m ready, fuck me, please. ”

Yuuri leans over and rests his hands on Victor’s back, all of his weight  forward on Victor’s body as he presses in, in, in until Victor can feel the head pop past his rim. His cockhead is so deliciously fat, every time they do this Victor relishes the feel of him slowly pushing his way inside Victor’s body, not stopping until Victor’s taken him all the way to the root.  

“Ohhhhh,” Victor moans. He’s completely trapped between Yuuri’s hands and the mattress, unable to move, body pinned like a butterfly. Yuuri begins to move, then, his thrusts slow, deep, pausing at the end to rake one hand over the fluff of Victor’s tail and making him gasp. He’s burning up, sweating into the sheets, the pressure of his cock against the bed, Yuuri’s cock in his ass, and the extra stimulation of Yuuri petting his tail so overwhelming he can feel his orgasm already winding into a knot in his stomach.

“Close, Yuuri, ah god, I’m close. Keep doing that,” Victor says, and shoves his hand under himself to jerk his cock in time with Yuuri’s slow thrusts. 

“Yes, you’re so tight, Victor. So hot. My sweet boy likes it when I play with him, don’t you?” 

Victor nods against the sheets, too close to be able to force out any words. Yuuri speeds up his strokes and then, without warning, circles his finger and thumb around the base of Victor’s tail and squeezes. Victor throws his head back and cries out, his orgasm hitting like lightning, a thunderclap in his ears as his body shakes under Yuuri’s hands, eyes squeezed shut and his gasps and moans echoing from the bedroom walls.  He’s boneless, liquid under Yuuri’s care, and Yuuri collapses against his back, mindlessly rutting against his ass and gasping into Victor’s ear until he, too, shudders and comes, body plastered to Victor’s.  Victor revels in it, Yuuri’s entire body touching his from shoulders to knees, his tail trapped against Yuuri’s stomach and twitching with aftershocks.  

“You okay?” Yuuri murmurs, and slowly lifts himself off, come sliding out of Victor’s hole as he does. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Victor sucks in a lungful of air and rolls over, trying to not make too much of a wet spot, though these sheets are wrecked as it is. “No, not at all.” His tail, however, gets kinked the wrong way behind his back as he settles and he yelps, annoyed. “This, though, is going to be a problem if it lasts much longer.”

Yuuri slips a gentle hand along Victor’s hip and carefully pets his tail until it lies smooth and still against his ass. 

“I have no idea what to do if it doesn’t go away, you realize,” Yuuri says.

“Nor do I. Have it surgically removed? I can’t exactly have it under a skating costume.”

Yuuri stands and pulls Victor up with him. “Then let’s go shower and see if it might just disappear on its own, like my entire…everything else did.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
